1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital television, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying digital broadcasting in which data broadcast signals based on different broadcasting standards are displayed regardless of broadcasting standards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared with an analog broadcasting according to the related art, a digital broadcasting provides higher quality audio/video and also provides various and convenient functions including data broadcasting, interactive communication, and the like.
A transport stream transmitted in the digital broadcasting can include audio/video broadcast signal (hereinafter, referred to as AV broadcast signal) and data broadcast signal. Here, the data broadcast signal can be made based on markup such as XDML of hypertext markup language (HTML) and digital TV application software environment (DASE) of advanced television enhancement forum (ATVEF) or based on Java such as Xlet of DASE.
While viewing the AV broadcast signals, the audience can obtain additional information related to television programs, shop products, search interesting information such as weather, securities, news and the like, and transact banking affairs at home.
Additionally, the audience can personally participate in a live quiz program and get a prize according to an acquired score, or actively participate in television programs and provide news articles, or reflect their opinions in broadcasting programs.
Accordingly, such a digital broadcasting can provide various types of data as well as audio or video.
Meanwhile, the digital broadcasting is classified into a terrestrial broadcasting, a satellite broadcasting and a cable broadcasting according to the broadcasting standards.
Currently, the broadcasting standards differ from country to country. For example, the United States determines to employ a digital system in a next generation television called an advanced television (ATV). In Europe, many projects such as HD DIVINE of Sweden broadcasting, SPECTRE of England and DIAMOND of France broadcasting are in progress.
The digital television is a next generation television system interfacing with B-ISDN or computer networks. Also, researches on the digital television are made actively.
An advanced television systems committee (ATSC) broadcasting system is the terrestrial broadcasting standard and employs an advanced television systems committee—digital TV application software environment (ATSC-DASE) to support the digital broadcasting.
A digital video broadcasting (DVB) system is the satellite broadcasting standard and settles down as a worldwide standard for the digital broadcasting of video, audio and data. A digital video broadcasting—multimedia home platform (DVB-MHP) can be employed to support the digital broadcasting.
An open cable applications platform (OCAP) system which is the cable broadcasting standard is the basis of application production for a duplex service in the cable broadcasting. Since the OCAP system can provide web-based services, the OCAP system supports a more advanced duplex services.
In the related art, one digital broadcasting tuner is provided in one digital television set (e.g., a settop box). Accordingly, in the digital broadcasting, broadcast signals based on only one broadcasting standard are received through a digital broadcasting tuner, and then the digital broadcast signals are displayed on a screen together with the AV broadcast signals. At this time, the data broadcast signals are signals transmitted together with the AV broadcast signals received through the digital broadcasting tuner.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, if the digital broadcasting tuner can tune the terrestrial broadcasting, the broadcast signals based on the terrestrial broadcasting standard alone are received through the digital broadcasting tuner and displayed on a screen 10. In other words, among the broadcast signals, the AV broadcast signals are displayed on a terrestrial AV broadcast screen 12 and the data broadcast signals are displayed on a terrestrial data broadcast screen 14.
According to the related art, since broadcast signals based on one broadcasting standard alone are received through one receiver, the audience should purchase an additional receiver so as to view the broadcast signals based on other broadcasting standards. As a result, the audience cannot view the broadcast signals based on other broadcasting standards if they do not purchase the additional receiver due to a purchase expenses of the receiver.
Particularly, to the audience viewing the data broadcast signals based on one broadcasting standard (e.g., the terrestrial broadcasting standard) through the digital broadcasting tuner, it is inconvenient since they can view only the data broadcast signals based on one broadcasting standard.
For example, in case the data broadcasting based on a current broadcasting standard is related to stocks and the audience cannot acquire desired information, the audience wants to acquire information on the stocks in the data broadcasting based on other broadcasting standards. In this case, according to the related art, the audiences are not satisfied since the audiences can view only the data broadcast signals based on the predetermined broadcasting standard, so that an activation of the data broadcasting is degraded.